Memories Awash
by amani
Summary: What I think the start of season two of Magic Knight Rayearth should have gone.


"Memories Awash"  
  
A thin girl kneeled in the Shidou dojo. Dressed in formal kimono, the tanned girl sat back on her feet. Wild crimson locks of hair dropped into her eyes, the rest kept back in a long braid. Her hands were kept neatly in her lap, her round eyes closed. Supposedly in meditation, but the stiffness of her form, and the tension of her muscles begged otherwise. She didn't even notice the salty liquid as it rolled down her cheeks gently, and only stirred when she felt a warmness seeping through her kimono, onto her thighs. She opened her eyes in surprise, spreading her palms to see the red marks of blood where her nails had ripped the skin of her hands. And only then did she wipe away her tears with the back of her hands.  
She didn't notice the tall, worried form as it left the doorway. But only a whisper escaped her, forced through a throat swollen with pain and weeping.  
"Zagato...Emeraude..."  
  
+++  
A tall girl made her way through the kitchen, dressed in her deep blue school uniform. Sky blue, straight hair dropped down to her waist, with short-cut bangs that stayed away from her crystal eyes. She eyed the counter, pausing for a moment, as she wondered if she might cook today. She hadn't, as her parents worriedly reminded her, "baked one of her wonderful cakes in ages." But as her eyes fell across the usually normal surroundings, they felt...alien.  
The girl quickly made her way out of the kitchen, to her room, where she sat down on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest in an attempt of comfort as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.  
"Clef...I'm so sorry, Clef..."  
  
+++  
  
Thin, feminine fingers moved across the white and black keys, the beautiful, terrible tune rising from the opened piano. It was played by a young girl, dressed in her green school uniform. Yellow blonde waves played down to frame her delicate face, with mourning green eyes. Her fingers wandered over the keys in the song, as if she was letting them take their way, too distant herself to lead them. But as they stumbled, her eyes were shocked back into reality, and she slumped her arms against the piano, head down, weeping silently.  
"Ferio..."  
  
+++  
  
These same three girls met at the base of Tokyo Tower, no difference but the first in her own red uniform. Their same sad eyes met each other, and drifted in one gaze to the strong tower.  
"Ready?" Hikaru whispered to the others, who consented with a nod.  
  
+++  
  
Inside Tokyo tower, the vision played out in their minds, like they had done so many times before. The day they had been called. Rewind, play. Rewind, play. Was there not somewhere they had chosen this tragedy? No. This was something forced upon them. Forced. Met with open arms by Hikaru. Brought in tentatively by Fuu. Scorned as a whole by Umi. Yet, by the end, it was still forced upon them. Yet something that they would not give up for the world. These were the people they loved, and the world they loved. Cephiro. Yet wasn't there a less painful way to save this world?  
No. There hadn't been then, and now...now it was over.   
Yet for her life, Hikaru would do anything to return to that magical world, to give it her heart, that perhaps someday that might be enough to heal the damage SHE had caused.  
Yet for her life, Umi would do anything to return to that magical world, to give her heart, that perhaps someday she might be forgiven by her harsh coldness.  
Yet for her life, Fuu would do anything to return to that magical world, to give her heart, that perhaps someday she might live forever with the man she loved.  
But one thing was the same for all of them.  
"Oh Emeraude, why did you choose US?"  
But if not them, Hikaru would not know the beauty and peace of a perfect land.  
But if not them, Umi would not know the respect and love given by these wonderful people.  
But if not them, Fuu would not know him.  
"I want to go back..."  
Umi and Fuu looked wide-eyed at Hikaru, at her forced words.  
"Hikaru-chan..." Umi began.  
"I want to go back! Back to Cephiro...I have to apologize. It was all my fault, I want to go back..." She didn't feel the trickle of blood as her nails dug into her palms. Fuu took her hand gently, looking at her with saddened eyes.  
"Be careful, Hikaru-san. I can't use my healing winds, here. But it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was Emeraude's wish. It was for the safety of Cephiro," Fuu explained, with the intelligence she always possessed.  
"We fought for Cephiro," Umi confirmed, with the strength she always possessed.  
"I want to go back!" Hikaru argued, with the loyalty she always possessed.  
  
+++  
  
A tall form stood in the throne room, shadowed as their magical lights flickered. He clenched his jaw, tightening his fist on the large wooden staff that he held. The large, curved top dropped, and the lights shone all the more brighter for his own strength.  
The man was lavender-haired, messy bangs, short in the back. His crystal blue eyes were laden heavily with the pain of one who knows his world is dying. He pulled his billowing white robes tighter around himself, though the entire palace...was comfortably warm.  
Was this still the Master Mage of Cephiro, Priest of the Pillar? The features were unmistakable, but perhaps he had let himself slip to this seemingly more adult form, as some way of making himself a more powerful image for the people gathered in the palace. Now they had a strong young man, still with the same thin, high-cheekboned face as he once had.  
Clef gave a heavy, yet softly vocalized sigh. "How long can we hold firm?" Abruptly something flashed across his mind, like the lightning bolts that ripped through the darkened sky. A new power had entered Cephiro, but one that he knew.  
"Girls from another world...the Magic Knights have returned."  
  
+++  
  
Ferio held out the princely uniform for inspection, as every time he wore it. He bit his tongue to keep from vocal comments, but still didn't feel comfortable in it. It always seemed so stiff and formal, though the matierial was probably softer than his old garb. But years of his life as a rogue and basic rascal had left him without the upbringing of a prince. All he had were the still-hazy memories of the time before he asked his sister to put the memory block on his mind. And then, when her weakness had caused it to gradually fail...  
The tightening of his fists was in tune with the tightening of his eyes as they shut. He refused to go back to that time. Through the time whilst Zagato had captured Emeraude. They had all thought it kidnapping, not...  
Protection. Against the inevitable end. She had called the Magic Knights to grant her last...dying...wish. To kill her. And end this struggle as her own growing weakness caused Cephiro to slowly collapse.  
And now that she was gone entirely, precious time they might have had WITH Emeraude was dashed away. They didn't have any time now. The world was literally breaking down.  
He wasn't surprised to have the thought of Fuu cross his might at the thought of death. He would have loved to hold her one last time. He had never even kissed her.  
With a smile now, he wondered what she would have done. She was always so shy and modest, but he thought she would have fell into it at the last, past embaressment. She was the last one to accept this rough young traveler, and yet she had fallen for him the most, into love itself.  
He could only scorn himself for his original intent, which was what Fuu had probably seen. The only reason he though to travel with them was for his own reasons. To save Emeraude HIMSELF. No wonder Fuu scorned him as such a jerk...  
Ah, but he had got his foot stuck in the door, and fallen for the kind, quiet Knight of Wind himself.  
"Oh, Fuu-chan...did I ever tell you how much I loved you...how much I still do?"  
  
+++  
  
It had come as such a smooth transition, they hadn't really noticed anything until they found themselves in midair. They didn't have the time to get a hold on their situation and start screaming, before a huge griffin swooped down from above them, so they landed softly in its thick plumage. They immediately recognized the beast.  
"It's...Clef's!" Umi exclaimed. "That means..."  
"We must be in..." Fuu continued slowly.  
"Cephiro!" Hikaru finished, her tear-stained face brightening. "We're back in Cephiro! We can do all those things we wanted to, before we were sent back! We can apologize now, and..."  
She was interrupted by Umi's horrified gaze, over her shoulder. Hikaru gave her a look of confusion, then turned.  
The griffin was riding along the coast, and Hikaru's back had been to the land. But now as she looked, Cephiro might need more help than she thought. It was...falling apart. Literally. All wild and plantlife were gone, replaced by hard, rock crags that jutted up unnaturally. This was not the peaceloving, beautiful green country she had known before...  
"Oh Emeraude...what has your death done?" Hikaru whispered, her voice filled with utter loss.  
"It can't hold together, now that she's gone...Cephiro must not have a pillar," Fuu analyzed quietly, removing her glasses to let her see the land from her own unobstructed view.  
"Cephiro..." Umi's loss was causing her to trail off in her words of prayer for this country she loved, but was interrupted as she caught site of something.  
"Look! The palace!" she exclaimed. They all turned to see the crystal fortress, seemingly unmarred from all the chaos and confusion around it, much to their relief.  
"I hope everyone's inside and alright..." Hikaru intoned briefly.  
Umi turned at the tragic young girl, to envelope her in a soft, warming hug. "We all do, Hikaru-chan...we all do."  
  
+++  
  
The griffin grew steadily closer to the palace, until it cupped its wings, twisting in a quick stop as it landed in an entrance obviously used for it and other such flying creatures and machines. The, unsure of what to do exactly, glanced at each other for a moment before dropping down as the beast gently lowered itself, giving them a kind look from strangely intelligent golden eyes. They walked past it, half wary and half in awe, setting themselves to the hallway that presented itself.  
They had walked for two or three minutes, ignoring the other passages that branched off, wisely deciding to stay in this large main corridor they had begun with. Abruptly the hall stopped, to open to a huge chamber, which could immediately be concluded as being a throne room of sorts.  
At least that was the first thought that came into their mind. Thinking, Emeraude most have had a throne of some sorts. She was the Princess, was she not? But the figure that met them, standing to the right of the throne, was not the Princess in the least.  
A glance, and they could not recognize him. And for good reasons, as this was the Guru Clef they knew, but...different. The same solid face structure, the same fine details, but in a form much different than they had last encountered. Umi would never get away with calling him a child anymore.  
Clef now looked in his early twenties or so. Though Hikaru and Fuu were lost until the recognition came on them, Umi made the connection immediately.  
"Clef!" she exclaimed in surprise, looking this new figure up and down. "Clef...what happened? What happened to Cephiro? Is everyone alright?"  
Umi's exclamation brought the other two to recognition, and they nodded earnestly to encourage answers to their mutual questions. They were only slightly relieved to see a slight, soft smile upon the Priest's face.  
"Oh, girls from another world...Magic Knights, you have returned to us, and with so many questions...I will answer them all as best I can, of course. As for myself, I willed my appearance to change, to provide a...stronger figure for the people, in the same way I willed myself to look so...young, before. Cephiro, I'm afraid...is falling apart. Until a new pillar can be found, there is no one to uphold it. And for the last question, yes." This brought an interrupting sigh of relief from all three of the Knights. Clef smiled, and continued, "Yes, everyone is safe inside the palace. All the sorcerers, summoners, and mages now reside here, along with the rest of the population of Cephiro. All the magic-users that can be found are helping to protect this one single place from the fury of a dying land..."  
He abruptly stumbled weakly against his staff. All three of them jumped forward to catch him, but he waved them away. "No, no...I'm just a bit weak, you see...I have taken my break currently, and it seems my body has caught up with my mind in knowledge, and lost its strength..." He tried to give a slight smile of assurance, which hardly came out assuring at all. "I'm quite fine, really..." Yet his pale countenance and staggered breathing gave promise otherwise.  
"Clef?" A middle-ranged male voice sounded from a doorway. As they all turned, the Prince's eyes widened. "Fuu..." he whispered softly, hardly able to get the single word out.  
"Ferio-kun!" the girls sounded in reply, looking him up and down. Umi spoke first.  
"What's with the new clothing?" she asked curiously, walking over him and still looking up and down his form. Ferio couldn't help the small blush that sneaked across his face.  
"Oh, well...y'see, it turns out I'm...well...Emeraude's younger brother."  
"Naniyo?!"  
"Hai...and. well, it makes me Prince of Cephiro...so...here I am."  
A small rustle of fabric from another hallway made them turn, to see the exit of a tall, raven-haired young man dressed in black. Hikaru was the single person to catch sight of his face, and was shocked at the familiarity.  
"Clef...who was that?" she asked urgently. He turned to her, surprised with her tone, but answered all the same.  
"Lantis...he is the younger brother of..."  
"Who?"  
Clef gave a small sigh. "...Sol Zagato..."  
All of the girls had a look as if they had recently recieved a punch to the face. Zagato's younger brother...they had killed Lantis' brother...  
"...recently returned from Autozam," Clef concluded.  
"Autozam?" Fuu questioned in confusion.  
"Yes...it is something I should have told you about immediately, but, as you see..." He gave a tired wave of his hand. "Matters did not permit it. There are three countries that border Cephiro that are now invading in hopes of taking control of our Pillar system. These countries are Autozam...Fahren...and Chizeta..."  
  
+++  
  
Fuu's head spun with the speedy intake of such a large amount of information. They had learned all about the surrounding countries, and their plans on dominating Cephiro while it was in its current weakened condition. Such was her utter loss and confusion that she couldn't even sleep, and stood in the hall outside her room in a comfortable white nightgown that had been provided for all of them. Her emerald eyes watched through the window at the tragic display of what was now Cephiro.  
"Fuu?" She turned to that all-too-familiar voice, and found herself gazing into the pair of golden eyes she had fallen for. "Fuu, you shouldn't be up so late..."  
"I'm sorry, Ferio-kun...I...I couldn't sleep."  
He reached out a gloved hand to her, but, thinking otherwise, withdrew it with a nod. "I understand...would..." He looked back up to meet her eyes. "Would you like to talk?" It wasn't until he suggested the idea that she realized that was just what she wanted to do. A soft smile of appreciation crossed her face, and she nodded.  
"Yes...yes I would."  
Ferio's face relaxed somewhat, as he leaned against the window. But as he looked through the pale glass, his expression fell once more.  
"It used to be so beautiful..." he said softly. "I wish you could have seen it, before everything happened...when everything was so perfect...Fuu, are you alright?!" He had turned his gaze to her once more, and saw the precarious tears balance before falling down her face.  
"It's all my fault...this is all my fault..." she said, speaking painfully. Ferio's shook his head sternly, and removed his right glove silently. When it was free, he moved his bare hand to brush away her tears. He moved nervously at first, as if running over his mind if he should really submit himself, and especially her, to this. She would have to go eventually...he knew that. But he moved his hand to run his fingers through her golden waves, and he smiled.  
"God you're beautiful..."  
She was watching him in surprise, but managed to form words. "Ferio..."  
But he had already lowered his face, and found hers turned upwards for their kiss. And with it, she felt all her tension and emotion slip into their passionate love. Fuu found herself weeping it all away against the reassuring soldiness of his chest, her arms tightly around his waist. The weight of his own arms around her shoulders gave her strength, and she managed to finally remove her arms, only to find him grip her tighter, his own tears wet upon her hair.  
"Fuu...I don't think I could ever manage to let you go...not again...I love you. I love you, Fuu...I can't stand to not have you in my arms...I don't know how I'll survive."  
She slipped her arms once more around him in comfort. "I can't leave, Ferio."  
She felt the immediate stiffening against her.  
"I can't ever leave you, Ferio. I could never survive."  
As he stood tall, focusing his energy once more, he leaned down. She felt an arm brush against the back of her knee, and then she was being lifted, into his arms. Her own arms around her neck, she wished she could stay like this forever.  
"Ferio..."  
"It's time...for you to sleep."  
She could only murmer a consent, as she was already slipping away in his warmth.  
"Sleep..."  
  
+++  
  
"Clef-san?"  
The surprised figure in question turned to the familar voice.  
"Umi! What are you doing up so late?"  
The young Magic Knight of Water gave a slight smile, dressed in the school uniform she had arrived in. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Clef..."  
He gave a warm smile at this, and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Not at all...but...if you are having trouble sleeping, I might prepare a sleeping potion for you."  
Umi shook her head without hesitation. "No, thank you...I'd rather...not sleep right now. Actually, I came here to talk...to you."  
"To me?"  
"Yes...I wanted to apologize."  
"Apologize? Whatever for?"  
"For...not wanting to become a Magic Knight at first...when we first came to Cephiro, all I could think of was getting home to Tokyo as soon as I could. I didn't WANT to be a Magic Knight. Actually, at first, I...could have cared less what happened to Cephiro...oh Clef, I'm so sorry..." Umi, who had been standing in front of the tall mage, had fallen to her knees with her face buried in her hands. After a hesitation, he dropped to his own knees beside her and gently stroked her hair.  
"Umi...oh Umi, it wasn't your fault...there are so many people who would react just the same as you did...ignorance cannot be blamed. You were faultless in your actions, Umi. Trust me in this."  
But Umi seemed unable to hear and comprehend any of his words, as she had started to cling to his billowing white robes, repeating her apology over and over. Clef repeated his own words of assurance for a bit of time, before finally dropping his staff and taking her shoulders with both hands. Pulling her back, he looked directly into her tear-filled eyes.  
"Umi! It was NOT your fault!"  
"Clef..."  
"Trust me with this. It was not your fault."  
  
+++  
  
A smile played on Hikaru's expression as she wandered the garden of the palace. Spotting a bench near one of the exits, she took a seat to admire the view in respective silence. She was gazing at a particularly lovely overhanging tree flecked with lavender-colored flowers, when she felt the soft rustle of fabric that marked a close entrance. She turned her head to see the tall form that had been named to her as Lantis, the brother of Sol Zagato.  
"Oh..." Her eyes had widened with a mix of embaressment and shame. "Lantis...I'm...Hikaru. Shidou Hikaru. Clef told me about you..."  
"Likewise." It was the first time she had heard his voice, and was stunned at its similarity to his brother's. A deep baritone, it was strong and commanding. The perfect voice for a leader.  
"Ah...well..." Hikaru's voice started to trail off. She had never met this young man before; what could she possibly say to the person who's brother she had killed?  
"Would you like to sit down?" was the question she finally arrived at. Lantis seemed a bit...surprised, but it showed more in the slight flick of his eyebrows then his visible expression. All the same, he took a seat beside her.  
"It's a lovely country..." Hikaru began nervously, before springing on a topic she knew she could speak of. "I heard you just returned from Autozam."  
Lantis glanced at her with what she thought might even be described as a "wary" expression, but he nodded. "I have."  
"What's it like there?"  
"Well..." He paused. "It's...different from Cephiro. It has a large amount of machinery and technology. They don't use magic in Autozam."  
Hikaru's eyes grew wide. For some reason, she had it in her mind that all the countries around Cephiro were very similar. This one seemed completely different altogether.  
"But it's not as beautiful as Cephiro. Or...at least as beautiful as Cephiro used to be."  
"Why'd you come back?"  
The question seemed to take him by surprise, because he gazed at her a while before answering. "I came back when I heard the Pillar had been killed. And my brother with her."  
The sudden surge of shock and guilt made Hikaru avert her face, and she looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry..." she whispered softly.  
"What for?"  
"Killing...your brother..."  
"Clef has explained the situation to me. It was not your fault. You were decieved into thinking Zagato was an enemy. You did not know he was simply defending...the one that he loved."  
"Him and Emeraude...oh God, it was all my fault!" She couldn't help the slow filling of tears in her eyes, but made a point not to blink as she tightly gripped the folds of her skirt. She couldn't tell if Lantis stood to leave because of respect or hatred. She hoped for the former.  
But he spoke as he turned to leave. "The fault lies completely with my brother. You remain blameless in every Cephiroans eyes."  
He turned his back to her, but made one last remark over his shoulder.  
"Including myself."  
  
+++  
  
"Magic Knights!"  
Fuu started up, the soft sheets falling from her shoulders as she sat up in her bed. Hugging her nightgown closer, she wished that is was warmer...  
"Fuu-chan! What's wrong?" Her hand fumbled at the bedside table, until familiar hands placed her glasses over her eyes, and she blinked up into the worried face of Ferio.  
"Ferio...what are you doing here?"  
"I..." A crimson blush crossed his cheeks. "I was watching you...as you slept. And then, you just...woke up. Very suddenly."  
"Yes..." she murmered, the rememberance coming back to her. "I heard Clef...something's wrong."  
  
+++  
  
Umi's body was fighting to urge to awaken, all the while her mind trying to plead with it, begging there was need. Something important was happening. Clef...oh, it was Clef in her mind, and something was wrong. He was pressed, urgent.  
But her body was tired. Her body was weary, exhausted, and stood its ground with excuse of its desire and unrelenting need for sleep. But even the body started to stir as its shoulder was gently shaken.  
"Umi...Umi, you have to wake up..."  
And her eyes snapped open.  
  
+++  
  
Hikaru awoke amongst the flowers and trees, the unyielding warmth of nature. And the minute her crimson eyes opened, she lost any sense of what she had come back to here for. All her memories were blurred into one occurance, one word that echoed over and over in her mind, so painfully.  
Cephiro.  
Cephiro.  
Cephiro.  
And as she slowly came to herself, the memories sorted themselves, and she wept anew for this tragedy. But still the reason of her awakening escaped her grasp, until a fresh ring burst in her mind, and the voice of Clef pleaded for her to come.  
  
+++  
  
"Oh Magic Knights...we must call on you once again."  
The three girls stood, straight and tall, their tension visible.  
"We brought you here before...our Princess, for her last wish. We brought you here, young and innocent. And you thought, the entire time, you knew your enemy. Sol Zagato, High Priest of the Princess.  
"That is..." He paused. "Until you faithfully destroyed Zagato...and the Princess turned on you."  
Clef gave a deep sigh before continuing. "I can only be thankful that she was able to talk to you rationally and explain before her anger took over her body. But...you, as Magic Knights, delivered her...which was her last wish all along.  
"I cannot begin to beg your forgiveness for the pain that us and our world has caused you. But now it seems that we need your help once more, to deliver the world that you were meant for. You, as Magic Knights, are Cephiroans in our eyes.  
"Please...  
"Deliver your world."  
In Umi, the first emotion that blazed was anger. This world had brought them here to inflict the worst pain possible, and now they would ask for their help once again? But her flash of anger was immediately vanquished by her fierce love and loyalty to this world. It was painful, yes. But she would never give up her time in Cephiro. For anything.  
Fuu was sadness and indecision. Who were they to meddle in the affairs of other worlds? They had before, and look what they had caused...but seeing the look of decision on the others faces, her own mind was made. This was correct. They would defend Cephiro.  
And Hikaru had no hint of hesitation. The first image, the first idea, the first thought in her mind was one word.  
Yes.  
"I will defend Cephiro!" A fire blazing in the midst of darkness.  
"I will fight for this country!" A waterfall cascading on a thirsting world.  
"I will help those in need!" A fierce wind breaking free of all restraints.  
"I cannot begin to thank you for this, Magic Knights. Hikaru, Fuu...Umi...but even as we speak, a battleship from Autozam is approaching. If you wish to help us, I can return your armor."  
"We will fight," Hikaru said, strength flowing through her words.  
Clef smiled. "As you wish." He brought up his hand in front of his face, whispering a few words. A light enveloped the three girls, and they felt themselves whisked away to some other world, but only their minds...they felt as if they were leaving their bodies, and found themselves in darkness.  
  
+++  
  
"We are here," said a deep voice, fierce and terrible. But one that almost made Hikaru weep in recognition, as she felt him inside and out, all around, and complete love. Rayearth.  
"We will always be here, to be called upon," said a second, deeper still, but smooth and relaxing. Umi felt tears spring to her eyes as she felt the love surround her, total and unconditional. Selece.  
"Simply call our names, for you know us, and we love you and will never abandon you," said the third and last, lilting and whispy, like a song on a breeze. And yet, Fuu could feel every ounce of power and energy flow through her veins, their gift from their love. Windam.  
  
+++  
  
The girls felt the power rip through them, filling them with strength and energy. And with it came a calmness, like one they had never known before. They felt fire, wind, and water surround them, fill their essence, and they were brought to their home.  
When they awoke, they were in the first armor they had ever worn, when they first came to Cephiro. Yet a power boiled inside it, unlike when they had first come. And they knew in their hearts, as sure as their deepest knowledge of life, that the power of their rune gods lived inside.  
Hikaru was the first one to make any movement or sound. But she fell to her knees, weeping tears of utter joy and acceptance.  
"We're home." 


End file.
